My Shadow Speaks the Truth
by xCluelessGal45x
Summary: A girl, afraid of her dark past, journeys on to get stronger, and defeat her brutal father. But who are her true companions? LysergOC. Please R&R and give suggestions for Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**My Shadow Speaks the Truth**

**I, xCluelessGal45x, do not, in any way, own Shaman King or the terms 'airbender' and 'firebender' (Those belong to Avatar),though I wish I could, and I will, once my lawsuit passes through...Kidding.**

Hello! I'm xCluelessGal45x! I'm starting on my very first fanfic!

And it's a LysergxOC though you won't be seeing Lyserg popping up this chapter yet.

This chapter is basically about my OC. So…be patient, and tell me if I have any mistakes.

I'll try to start Chapter 2 tomorrow after this!

But of course, you have to review me first! Please read it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

"_Natsumi, meet Warren."_

"_Hi..."_

"_Hi, I'm Natsumi. Do you want to play?"_

"_Um, okay, but what?"_

"_We can play with my power! You have powers, too, right? Warren?"_

"_Yes, I'm an airbender."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Airbenders control the air"_

"_I control the fire. Does it mean I'm a firebender?"_

"_Yes, I think so."_

"_Then let's go and play!"

* * *

_

Natsumi finished eating her dinner and jumped off from her chair.

"Young mistress, where are you going?" Asume, the trusted maid of the Uemuras', asked worriedly.

"Um," Natsumi began, trying to think of an excuse. Sitting to her left, the lady of the house laughed lightly.

"Oh, Asume, let her go off to play," she said, smiling. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything rash, yes?"

Tsubame Uemura was beautiful, with her wavy, sea green hair, and a voice that sounded like a piece of heaven. Her eyes were warm and golden, but with a certain fire in them. Natsumi too, had her mother's eyes, but her hair was straight and purple like her father's.

_Her father._

Natsumi pretended that she hated the brutal man that called himself that. That she was, in no way, tolerant of what he did. But she knew she was afraid. Afraid of what _that monster_ had done, shutting his family away on some remote island in the middle of nowhere.

The young girl got up and bowed in adieu, then ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, followed closely by Asume.

Warren had been her only friend; it had been a miracle that she'd even had one, living her whole life someplace where ships never sailed by and no planes passed above it. She knew that she had to leave, and that she had to do it soon.

She arrived at the open lawn where her older brother and sister trained; it was a high cliff that overlooked the sea, with a wire fence lining the edges.

Shizune and Shizuke were fraternal twins, and as different as twins could be. While Shizuke was reckless at times, Shizune was the complete opposite, thinking her decisions over twice before acting. While Shizune was calm and reserved, Shizuke was brave enough to do everything else.

Natsumi peered through the door, 'I'm just thirteen years old, I can't do all that stuff yet' she thought, watching as the pair expertly controlled their attacks. The Uemuras were _sensitive_, as they liked to call themselves, to the actions of the spirit world, tapping into the afterlife's powers and manipulating them. Other people liked to call them freaks.

Asume went over to where the girl was standing. "Y…young mistress, please run slower," she panted, stopping to catch her breath.

Natsumi shrugged wordlessly, still watching the twins. "Oni-chan… one-chan." she whispered.

She looked down to her feet; they were shaking a bit.

"Natsumi-sama, don't worry, they'll be fine," Asume confirmed, taking her actions for concern over her siblings. "It's time for your bed, now. If you will…"

They walked to the bedroom in silence.

'Why do I feel so sad?' Natsumi wondered, furrowing her brow. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

"Asume."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What will happen if…if…" she said hesitantly, trying to figure out what to say.

Asume smiled amiably. "Yes?"

"I…um…" Natsumi sighed. "Never mind." She opened the door to her room and went in, shutting it behind herself with a snap.

The maid shook her head sadly. 'The poor child.'

* * *

Natsumi hugged her pillow. She felt something warm and wet go down her cheek. Brushing it away, she realized that she was crying.

"Wh...what...?"

'There's nothing else to do,' she thought glumly,rubbing the tears away.'I have to do it, I MUST do it… I will, I can do it, I…'

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Shizuke, something's not quite right." Shizune said, stretching after training. "I've got that feeling... You know, the feeling?"

"Yes Shizune, I know the feeling." Shizuke replied. His right eye was covered with an eye patch, from a skirmish with someone unmentionable.

"I wonder what..."

* * *

Natsumi packed her essentials that night, firm on the thought of running away.

'But, where will I go? But I still have to escape, I should get stronger, but in another place, maybe in someplace where there is happiness and friends that I could… I could…'

_I'm always there, no matter what…_

It was decided.

* * *

­­­"Natsumi-sama, it's time for breakfast" Asume opened the door…

It was empty. She stood there for a moment, stunned, then ran to where Tsubame was placidly eating her own breakfast. "Tsu...Tsubame-sama...!" she said breathlessly, motioning in the direction of Natsumi's room.

"Natsumi!"

* * *

Natsumi rode on a majestic bird her family called Wren. 'The ocean, it's so… beautiful.'

"Come on Wren!"

Wren swooped down. Natsumi touched the water. It was cold, freezing cold. She smiled appreciatively for some reason, delighted with the new sensation of salty sea water on her skin.

Then, a city came to view; she saw a tall tower, with a blinking light at the top that seemed to be calling her. 'Wow, this is… the city...' she thought, amazed at the size. 'It's huge!'

They landed ashore and she saw a boy about her age, with long dark brown hair and black eyes, surrounded by a group of hostile-looking people.

She took a deep breath and said, nervously,"Um, do you know anywhere I can go, to train?"

The boy approached her and said, "Do you want to be strong?"

She was surprised. "Um, well..."

"I can help you."

"Help me with training?" She looked incredulous. "Well, um..."

"Follow me." he said simply.

"Wha--Wait! Who are you first, first of all?"

"I'm Hao…"

* * *

Ok! That's the end of my fanfic! And I have the itchy and sticky sort of feeling that I made a mistake and approaching bad reviews. But it's okay! As long as you review me! Oh, thanks to my friend Lui Nahtzi for editing this story a little for me!

VVVVVVVVVV


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**My Shadow Speaks the Truth**

**Disclaimer: I, xCluelessGal45x, do not, in any way, own SK, or any café with the name "Neko-koi" (I have no idea if anyone has a restaurant called that; if anyone DOES, then this disclaimer fits. If not, then...XD), though I wish I could, blah, blah, blah… Though I DO own Natsumi...**

Hey guys! Sorry for the super-duper late update on this chapter… I just got a little twist in the story and all the schoolwork; you know what I mean…

…Dedicated also to my chapter 1 reviewers: Lui Nahtzi, kari tao (ren's little sister), Ellie, Mizi, nildzneedshelpasap25, marydls and Tyndz… (Hey! I checked:D)

Okay, enough with the disclaimer and thank yous, and on with the story, ne? R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

"_Where is she, Asume?"_

_His voice is low, dangerous. She knew she couldn't lie._

"_I…I…I do not know, Master…" she whispered fearfully, lowering her eyes._

"_Well, well," he said slowly, snidely. He examined his fingernails lazily, prolonging her anxiety. "You know what that means, my dear."_

_She threw herself on the floor, whimpering. "P-please, Master, I beg your forgiveness…" She realized it was the wrong reply and changed it hastily. "I…I did not expect…Young Mistress was… She had…I…"_

"_Asume, Asume," he said leisurely, smirking. "It's too late to apologize." He raised his arm languidly._

_Her scream pierced the still night, terror and despair resonating with every echo.

* * *

_

"NO!"

Natsumi woke up, breathless, in the middle of the night. She gazed around, the Spartan surroundings of her room gazing back comfortingly at her. 'I am with Hao-sama,' she thought, attempting to calm herself. 'I am with Hao-sama; I am safe. He can't get me here. He can't.'

"Something happen, Natsumi?" Hao asked calmly, striding into the bedroom, unperturbed by the scream.

"H-Hao-sama." She scrambled out from beneath her blanket, bowing hastily. "I…forgive me for disturbing your rest."

"Have a good forty winks; I have a job for you tomorrow morning…"

"Yes, Hao-sama." She nodded once and waited until he had left the room, then pulled the covers over her head.

'I am safe…'

* * *

Natsumi walked down the street, gazing steadily at each object or person she passed before turning her attention to a different subject.

'The city. Buildings. People. Streets.'

She looked up, the sun flashing into her eyes. She spotted a big, friendly signpost, the savory scents of breakfast wafting out from within the building.

"Neko-koi Café," she said softly, furrowing her brow slightly. "This is the place."

She went in. The motion resulted in a small tinkling; a bell. The inside of the restaurant was warm and homey, the jumbled-up tables and chairs adding to the image.

'Popular,' she mused, glancing at the crowd. 'If he's here, the job is going to be hard.'

She sat down on one of the many, patched-up chairs in the room, in front of a table that was almost the same height that her seat was. Uncomfortable, but bearable. She spotted a man in a black ponytail and checkered apron towering over her.

"May I take your order ma'am?"

"Order?"

"Yes, this is a café, you know," he said brightly, and more than a little unnecessarily. She rolled her eyes discreetly, peeking at his nametag.

Annoying. 'How you ever got this job is not so much of a mystery, Mr. Hello-my-name-is-Taro,' she thought. 'You're just as disturbing as the rest of the place.' Out loud, she said, just as brightly:

"Oh yes, er, I'll have a Grande sized cappuccino."

"Coming right up."

The bell gave another jingle. Someone entered. Natsumi didn't dare to glance, and turned her attention to her wristwatch. 8:33 am, exactly. If he was the one, then Hao-sama was right. Just as he always is.

She pulled out her knife from her cargo pants' pocket, the action unseen beneath the tablecloth. She flashed a smile at him, inviting him over to sit with her.

'Here it is,' she thought, swallowing in spite of herself. 'My first job after training.' She felt her grip on the hilt loosen; her target had smiled back. He was sweet-looking, with light-green hair and eyes, and with an—admittedly—adorable smile.

She closed her eyes tightly. Fear loomed within her.

'I…I can't…'

The knife fell, sliding out from under the tablecloth. The boy stood still. He had heard.

'Oh, shoot.'

The boy knelt down. He picked up the knife and faced her, still smiling. She stiffened, reddening.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" he asked, seemingly clueless about what Natsumi had intended to do.

She tried to smile back. "Oh, yes, thank you. I, uh, dropped it, ahah, obviously." She winced. It was supposed to be easy to lie. "Uh, y'see, it's my brother's. I, ahem, borrowed it from his…collection."

Her target laughed. "I see," he teased, handing it back. "Hopefully, he won't find out, hm?"

"Uh…you can sit down here; there're no more tables, anyway," she mumbled, looking at the blade. She slid it back into the sheath hidden in her pocket, more than a little surprised. No one she had just met had ever been so courteous to her, besides Hao-sama.

"Thank you," he said, inclining his head slightly. He sat down, twiddling his thumbs.

"Er, would you like to order?" she asked. "I'm sure Hello-my-name-is-Taro will come by sooner or later with the menu."

He chuckled appreciatively.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then he said,

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a shaman, aren't you?"

"Y—" She blinked. "Yeah."

"My name's Lyserg. Lyserg Diethyl. I'm here visiting my friends. What's your name?"

"Uh…M…Meira Okashi. Nice to meet you." She decided not to tell him her real name. There was no telling when she would have to continue her task.

_Do not ever display your identity; the Uemura clan is not safe in this world._

"Ah, well, then, Meira," he smiled, holding up a crystal pendulum. "This is my shaman, Morphin." The pendulum had a tiny, pink fairy in it.

"H…hello," she said cautiously, watching as the fairy zoomed around his—Lyserg's, head. "Um, ne, do you know anyone by the name 'Yoh Asakura', or anyplace called 'Funbari Onsen'?" She decided to change the plan somewhat. Better safe than sorry.

"Yoh?"

"Um, yes. Do you know him?"

"Certainly. I'm actually on their way to their place. My friend will pick me up. Do you want to go together?"

Then, the bell gave another jingle.

She tensed, sensing an aura that was similar to Hao-sama's, and, now, Lyserg's. 'Another shaman…?'

"That's a bad idea Lyserg." A boy said coldly, striding up to the table. He had dark purplish hair, and cruel, golden eyes.

"Bad idea?"

"The more acquaintances we have, the more problems we get. That stupid Horo's work enough already, and now you want to add in a girl." He scowled at her.

"But Ren—"

"Leave well alone. She's going to be a nuisance, and we don't even know her."

He sat still. Natsumi looked from one boy to the other, confused. Finally, she sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave this instant. Thank you." She stood up and placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. 'My poor cappuccino. No matter; I didn't pay for it, anyway.' She walked pass the boy called Ren and made her way toward the door, when—

"No wait! You're coming even if Ren doesn't want you to."

* * *

Yoh yawned sleepily, sighed, and began his morning ritual, Anna's 'electric chair'.

"Yoh-kun! Anna-san!" Manta entered their backyard.

"Oh, hey Manta! I thought you'd be picking up Lyserg?"

"I was on my way when I passed Ren, and he said he'll do it himself." Manta chuckled. "Less work for me, then."

Yoh gave a chortle.

"Concentrate!" Anna shouted, cutting off their little chat. She pretended to check the time in her stopwatch, which, sadly for her fiancé, had not been started. At all.

"But for how long Anna?" Yoh whimpered. "Lyserg's coming over, and we have a lot to catch up on." He sniffled.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru, his shaman, said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Amidamaru," he replied bravely, sniffing. "I'm okay."

"Yoh-dono!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Men."

* * *

Yoh's legs wiggled. He had been standing there for an hour and a half, and STILL Anna's stopwatch didn't beep. Sad thing was, Manta wasn't allowed to help, and could only watch. He couldn't take it anymore, and was just about to plop down, exhausted, when he sensed someone else coming.

"Hi Yoh!"

Ren, Lyserg and Natsumi entered the backyard.

"Hey, how's it going?" Manta greeted.

"Lyserg! Ren! Good to see ya!" Yoh squeaked, his legs nearly giving way.

"Nice to see you again. Guys, this is Meira. She's staying with us."

"…"

"Man, you have a girlfriend?"

"…"

They face-faulted.

"She's an acquaintance. Go on Anna, let her do your errands." Ren added. Lyserg shot a warning look at him. The future hostess of the Funbari Onsen promptly slammed the Chinese shaman in the face with a rock. "Hey! What was that for Anna! I wasn't the one who brought that hassle here!" Ren complained, holding his nose.

"Hassle? She doesn't seem like a hassle," Manta said, wincing and deciding to play it safe. No telling where Anna kept her artillery. "You're over-reacting."

"Women take care of the house and men run errands for them, am I right Meira?" Anna said, giving Ren abroom and dustpan. "Now go and sweep the leaves. They're all over the place."

'I could get used to this,' Natsumi thought, smiling in spite of herself.

* * *

Everyone sat down for dinner; Horo, Pirika and Tamao were already seated, waiting for them.

Yoh finished his bowl two minutes after sitting, sighed and leaned back. "The more people eating on the table, the merrier!"

"And the food yummier!" Horo added. "Hey, give that back, Ren!"

"Stupid dogs like you shouldn't eat this kind of food," Ren promptly replied, popping the rice cake into his mouth. He had a band-aid on his nose from the earlier skirmish with Anna. "You'll get a stomachache."

"Why you—"

The rest of the table laughed, including Natsumi.

'This is fun,' she thought, a bit surprised. '…I do hope Hao-sama doesn't expect me to finish this mission so early…'

* * *

"Hao-sama..."

"Yes Opacho, a good plan..."

* * *

"Giana, I'm counting on you in this mission."

"Yes Master, I'm honored to be a follower of the Uemura clan. The girl will be back on the island in a matter of days."

"Very well, how soon will you be prepared to leave?"

"Immediately, if you wish it so, Master."

"She'll be sorry she left. My poor Natsumi…"

In another room, Tsubame Uemura held her hands clasped together tightly, her eyes held shut. 'Please, Kami-sama,' she prayed. 'Keep my daughter safe.'

* * *

Man, that _WHERE IS SHE _thing reminds me of _Where Are You…_ hehe. XD Well, I feel like this story is a bit predictable…bah. XP I guess I need more help on this…

Well, if you have any OC you want to be here in my story, put them in your reviews with their name, nickname, age, qualities, quotes, powers and stuff you wanna put, and I'll see if they can do a cameo or whatever.:D

I'll e-mail ya, or PM ya, if your OC gets in the, er, audition… Oh, and thanks to my cousin, **Loser** and to my good friend **Lui Nahtzi**, who edited this chapter, err… again… Read Lui's stories! They're really cool! Review please!

VVVVVVVVVV


End file.
